Apples
by Bunzilla894
Summary: Katara comes to the firenation with a little surprise for Zuko! Mainly your gonna have to read to find out! Just posted a revised version please tell me which you think is better! M for slight Zutara Lemon
1. Chapter 1

Apples: A Zutara

He roamed the streets of his nation, with his head held high. He was not the biggest fan of shopping, but he did it for his uncle. Boy, did that old man love to shop. While Uncle Iroh was busy shopping in a tea shop, Zuko decided to look for something to eat. The food section of the market was alive with the hustle and bustle of people getting the foods they needed. Zuko looked from cart to cart, he finally stopped at a cart that sold apple. As he walked over he was bumped into by a small boy, about 5 years old. The child had slick black hair and unusually blue eyes his skin was also a medium tan. It hit Zuko like lightning this child looked just like his old friend Katara. He had not seen or heard from her in almost 6 years. Sure he was still really good pals with her brother and her best friend the avatar, but he had lost contact with her.

"Sorry mister" the small boy said, he turned around and ran over to the cart, the child then turned back around and called out "Come on mom" his voice reminded Zuko of himself as a child. Then a woman, a few inches shorter than Zuko with wavy brown hair and a dark tan walked up to the boy. Then the child said "can I please have one momma."

"I don't know Azros, we do not have that much money left." She said in a soft kind voice. "How much is it for an apple?" She asked the merchant her voice sounding to familiar to Zuko he took a closer look at her she wore a blue robe and dark blue pants. Her hair flowed down to her waist and she wore hair loops that went into a small bun at the back of her head. Her blue eyes were like pure water crystals, shinning sweetly.

"Two silver coins." The merchant answered

"Two silver coins, that's crazy. I'm sorry Azros but there is no way I would pay that for an apple." She said looking down at her small child. "Lets find something else to eat."

"I really want an apple momma" He wined, that's when Zuko decided to step in.

"Katara? IS that you" He said as he approached the woman.

"Zuko, Hi how are you?" The woman said as she turned and realized who was behind her. She than proceeded to hug him, her son eyeing his mother funny.

"I am doing good, what are you doing here? I haven't seen you in 5, 6 years and now here you are." He said

" ow umm the ship that was taking Azros and I to the south pole stopped to restock, we decided it would be fun to look around the city for a while. We leave tomorrow actually." She explained

"MOM! I want an apple" Azros complained tugging on his moms shirt. Zuko just smiled down at the small child, who reminded him of himself.

"And who is this?" Zuko asked

"Zuko this is my song Azros. Azros say hello to Fire lord Zuko" She said smiling at the look of amazement that was on her son's face.

"Nice to meet you! So do you have enough money to get me an apple?" Azros asked unafraid of the fire lord.

"AZROS!" Katara scolded

"It's alright, actually I was going to buy myself an apple, would you like one Azros?" He asked the boy, who just nodded happily at getting his way. "What about you, katara?"

"Sure, why not? I promise to pay you back as soon as I can get money together." She said.

"Don't even think about it Tara" Zuko said. Once they bought their apple, Iroh arrived carrying enough tea to quench the thirst of all in the south pole. He and Azros hit it off right away and they ran from shop to shop looking at different things.

" He is really something Tara" Zuko said as he watch Azros

"Yeah, he is my whole life now." She exclaimed happily

"I don't mean to pry, but where have you been Tara?" he asked

"Well after I left, I went to a small earth kingdom village to find a ride to the south pole. I actually ran into Jet and he convinced me to stay and I thought I had fallen in love with him so we got married. Then out of no where Azros came along."

"How did you end up back here?' He asked confused

"After a while Jet began to show his real colors, he began to drink and gamble. I tried leaving, but its hard to just up and go with a small baby along for the ride. When Azros turned 5, Jet came home one night, he had been drinking all day and Azros was being a kid, you know loud and hyper. Jet was getting annoyed and he hit him. I flew off the handle, froze Jet to the nearest wall and lets just say I pierced his right nut with an icicle. Told him I was leaving and taking all of the money with me. Me and Azros jumped on the first ship out of there. I did not even realize the ship was coming here, nor did I expect to run into you tough guy." She explained

Then Azros came running over grabbing hold of his Mom's hand. "Momma, Mr. Iroh said that we can sleep over at the palace tonight. Only if its okay with Mr. Zuko" Azros said happily, looking at Zuko.

"Well of course its alright with me, but you need to ask you mother first." Zuko explained

"Momma?"

"Well..." Katara said thinking, she then looked at Azros, Zuko, and Iroh who were all giving her puppy dog eyes. "Alright" She answered rolling her eyes.

"YES!" they all yelled together

"Thanks mom!" Azros said hugging his mom tightly.

Iroh looked at the sky and realized the sun was beginning to set, "Alright we best get back to the palace."

Zuko looked at Azros and said, "Azros you wanna race?"

"Yeah" Azros said happily

"Ok, Ready, Set, Hey wait I did not say go." Zuko said as he took off after Azros who was already racing down the street, leaving Iroh and Katara walking slowly and shaking their heads.

"I never knew he was so good children." Katara said as she watch Zuko with her son.

"Yes, Zuko has always had a soft spot for small children. He just doesn't like to show it." Iroh said proudly

When they entered the palace, Iroh and Katara followed the sound of Azros and Zuko's laughter to the dinning hall. Both were lounging in two chair, gasping for air, both arguing over who one. Katara could not help but notice her heart flutter at the sight of the two. Cook entered and placed a tray of iced tea on the table. Azros and Zuko downed their glasses and sat back to relax, both with the same look on their faces.

"Your one tough kid Azros." Zuko said with a laugh as he watch the small boy puff out his chest at the complement.

"What do you say, Azros?" Katara reprimanded.

"Hmm, ow thank you." He said with a yawn.

"I believe some one is very tired, Azros come with me, lets got catch some shut eye." Iroh said yawning as well. Katara gave her son a hug and a kiss. He then turned and gave Zuko a big hug good night, then going and following Iroh down the hallway.

Zuko stood from his seat and gestured for Katara to follow him. "Where are we going?" she asked, but her question was ignored. He led her to the courtyard, were night fall could be seen as well as the full moon and the fireflies as they danced around one another. Katara watched the scene with amazement.

"I almost forgot how beautiful the firenation was at night." She said softly as she and Zuko sat down in the soft grass.

"You look good Tara, I've really missed you." He said "I never did stop loving you, you know."

"I've missed you too, Zuko."

"Have you spoken to your brother recently?" He asked

"Yeah, Sokka is forever sending me letters. Aang and Toph came and visited us once or twice." She answered

"Us?" he asked

"Jet, Azros and I."

"Tara, I know I haven't known Azros for that long of a time yet, but if I ever see anyone, jet especially, lay a hand on that boy. I will kill them, even if it was you" He said protectively.

"You were really good with him today" Katara said as she let his words sink in.

"I did it because I know he means a lot to you and I don't know why, but I feel a need to protect him." He explained "He is really a great kid though, you have done a really good job, Tara." He said leaning closer to her, about to kiss her, but she looked away and said "I am real tired, maybe I should go to bed too."

"Ow...okay do you want me give you the room next to Azros." He asked

"Yes please." She answered dryly. Zuko stood and offered her a hand to help her up. She rose and they walked to the room in silence.

LATER THAT NIGHT (F.Y.I. this is Katara's dream)

Flash of light

Her and Zuko are in the bed together. HE is kissing her neck with such tenderness. She laced her fingers threw his silk hair. He pulls on her robe which falls open with ease. In no time they are both undressed, Zuko on top of her. Zuko kisses all of her, preparing for what would come next. He positioned himself at her entrance and entered slowly and as gently as he could. She bit into her bottom lip and dug her nails into his shoulders to keep from screaming in pain, she knew it would hurt the first time, but she never thought this much.

Flash of light

She opens the door to Zuko's rooms, where they had shared the intimate moment the night before. The door is barely opened when she sees Mai with her arms laced around Zuko kissing him hungrily as he tires to hold onto the towel around his waist.

Flash of light

She is crying furiously running down the dock. She catches the first ship that she can and is out of the fire nation in no time.

Flash of light

Katara?" Jet says walking up to her. "What are you doing here?" She is in a little earth kingdom village and Jet has just run into her.

Flash of light

"I do" She says, her words coming with no emotion. Jet puts the ring on her finger and she feels no emotion.

Flash of light

"Push honey, come on one more time." The healer tells her and soon enough a screaming baby is place in her arms. He is the most beautiful sight her eyes have ever seen. He has blue eyes like hers and his skin is a few shades lighter than her own, but his hair is the darkest black and comes out straight unlike her own. " Hi honey, I am your mom and I love you more than life." She said than she realized something, "You look very much like you father."

Flash of light

CRACK! Jets hand had just made contact with Azros's cheek, striking him to the ground. He son is crying a cowering in fear. "Don't you dare touch my son" She says as she runs to stand in front of her sons fallen form. Jet is now frozen to the wall with her anger.

"That's right he is your son. Because we all now that little bastard will not ever now his real father, when his mom is nothing but a whore." He slurs and thats when you hear the tearing noice of the icicle making contact with his groin.

Flash of light

"Your really good with him" She said to Zuko

"Tara, I know I haven't known Azros for that long of a time yet, but if I ever see anyone, jet especially, lay a hand on that boy. I will kill them, even if it was you" He said protectively.

Then there is a BOOM and a CRACK.

She lurches forward out of her sleep at the sound of the storm. She gets out of bed and walks out of her room, walking to Azros's. She climbs into his bed, "Hmm...Momma, whats going on?" He askes in a sleepy voice

"Nothing, go to sleep baby." She says as she pulls him close and begins to hum like she did when he was little. When his breathing evens out Katara begins to look back over her dream and what it means. She could only come to one conclusion, she had to tell Zuko. She had to tell him the truth, she owed him that much.

She falls asleep that night with one thought on her mind, telling Zuko.

Next day

She come into the dinning hall looking for Zuko, Iroh, or Azros. She found Zuko there, reading paper work and sipping a cup of tea. "Where's Azros?"

"He and my uncle when to the drawing room this morning." He answered her not looking up.

"Ok, my ship for the south pole leaves in two hours." She explained sitting next to him

"What happened last night, Tara. I went to kiss you and you rejected me." He asked looking up from his papers finally and looking her in the eye.

"I can not allow my self to fall for you again Zuko. It took me so long to recover from the hurt last time."

"If you do not remember Tara, you left me. I was the one who was really hurt." He argued

"I only left because you cheated on me, Zuko." She said angrily

"Where was I when this happen, because I sure as hell do not remember cheating on you." He said sounding hurt at the accusation.

"I saw you Zuko. Clear as day, you and mai playing tonsil hockey in your room. I went to your room that day, I left. I opened the door and saw you sharing spit with mai. She said standing up to tower over him.

"That's why you left?" he asked getting up and starting to walking back and forth. "That day I was in my room waiting for you. I decided to take and show and I came out and there is Mai. I kept telling her to leave, that we were over and I was with you. She kept coming at me and she launched herself at me catching my lips with hers and she kissed me. I tried to push her of but that bitch just clung tighter. When she finally released me, I called my guards and had her removed. I got dressed after and went to your room. That is when you guard told me you had left. I didn't even now why, until now."

"If you had just come after me, Zuko. We would still be together right now and you would know that Azros is your ..." She threw her hand over her mouth to stop herself.

"My what, Katara?" He said his eyes huge

"Your...your son. He's your son when I left you last time I was pregnant, but I did not know until after I left. When I married Jet, I said it was his but I guess he did the map and realized Azros wasn't his" She said softly

"Be we only had sex once, Tara." He said confused

"It only does take one time, Zuko. I knew you wouldn't want this, you know what I will go get my son and get out of your hair." She said turning on her heels and running out of the room.

Later aboard the ship

She had run through the palace gathering her son, as well as her belongings. Now she stands at the back of the large ship, looking back at the retreating fire nation. She held onto Azros's hand as if he was going to vanish. Taking one last look at the firenation she whispered one last good bye, before turning around quickly. She ran straight into an older gentleman.

"Excuse me miss, you see my nephew and I are looking for a young woman and her son, do you know where we might find them." Iroh said

"Iroh..." she said the air getting caught in her throat, "Where is he?" tears now coming down her face.

" At the front of the boat, I believe." He answered and she took off releasing Azros's hand and running head long past crew members and other passengers aboard the ship. She raced past the deck house and rounded the corner, there on the tip of the boat stood Zuko, he looked out at the ocean.

She approached him silently, when she came to stand beside him, he began to speak. " I made a mistake last time of not coming after you. I would not be able to live with myself if I let you walk out with me again, Tara. There are two reason why I cant let you leave me again, one you are taking my son and I simply can not let you do that, and second I love you with everything in me." He said

" So you think that if you come after me again, and say you love me and you love our son that I will go weak at the knees and fall into your arms, well let me tell you Zuko, that's the exact kind of woman I am." She said as she wrapped her arms around him neck and claiming his mouth with her own.

"MOMMA!" they both heard, they separated and looked down to see Azros, big eyed, staring up at his mom.

Zuko bent down and looked Azros in the eyes, " I am your dad, Azros."

"Dad? That means I am the prince right?" He asked smiling happily at his father

"Sure does." Katara said as Zuko stood back up and wrapped an arm around her, Azros came running closer and wrapped his arms around his mom and dad.

"Yeah I have a Mommy, Daddy, Uncle Iroh, and a crazy Uncle Sokka. I am the luckiest kid ever." He said happily, causing his parents to laugh.

The End

This is what happens when I get bored in chemistry and health class, my mind starts to wonder and I end up writing cute little stories. Please read and review. ~Bunzilla94


	2. Chapter 2: Revised Version

Apples: A Zutara

He roamed the streets of his nation, with his head held high. He was not the biggest fan of shopping, but he did it for his uncle. Boy, did that old man love to shop. While Uncle Iroh was busy shopping in a tea shop, Zuko decided to look for something to eat. The food section of the market was alive with the hustle and bustle of people getting the foods they needed. Zuko looked from cart to cart, he finally stopped at a cart that sold apple. As he walked over he was bumped into by a small boy, about 5 years old. The child had slick black hair and unusually blue eyes. His skin was also a medium tan. It hit Zuko like lightning this child looked just like his old friend Katara. He had not seen or heard from her in almost 6 years. Sure he was still really good pals with her brother and her best friend the avatar, but he had lost contact with her.

"Sorry mister" the small boy said, he turned around and ran over to the cart, the child then turned back around and called out "Come on mom" his voice reminded Zuko of himself as a child. Then a woman, a few inches shorter than Zuko with wavy brown hair and a dark tan walked up to the boy. Then the child said "can I please have one momma."

"I don't know Azros, we do not have that much money left." She said in a soft kind voice. "How much is it for an apple?" She asked the merchant her voice sounding to familiar to Zuko he took a closer look at her she wore a blue robe and dark blue pants. Her hair flowed down to her waist and she wore hair loops that went into a small bun at the back of her head. Her blue eyes were like pure water crystals, shinning sweetly.

"Two silver coins." The merchant answered

"Two silver coins, that's crazy. I'm sorry Azros but there is no way I would pay that for an apple." She said looking down at her small child. "Lets find something else to eat."

"I really want an apple momma" He wined, that's when Zuko decided to step in.

"Katara? Is that you" He said as he approached the woman.

"Zuko, Hi how are you?" The woman said as she turned and realized who was behind her. She than proceeded to hug him, her son eyeing his mother funny.

"I am doing good, what are you doing here? I haven't seen you in 5, 6 years and now here you are." He said

" ow umm the ship that was taking Azros and I to the south pole stopped to restock, we decided it would be fun to look around the city for a while. We leave tomorrow actually." She explained

"MOM! I want an apple" Azros complained tugging on his moms shirt. Zuko just smiled down at the small child, who reminded him of himself.

"And who is this?" Zuko asked

"Zuko this is my son Azros. Azros say hello to Fire lord Zuko" She said smiling at the look of amazement that was on her son's face.

"Nice to meet you! So do you have enough money to get me an apple?" Azros asked unafraid of the fire lord.

"AZROS!" Katara scolded

"It's alright, actually I was going to buy myself an apple, would you like one Azros?" He asked the boy, who just nodded happily at getting his way. "What about you, katara?"

"Sure, why not? I promise to pay you back as soon as I can get money together." She said.

"Don't even think about it Tara" Zuko said. Once they bought their apple, Iroh arrived carrying enough tea to quench the thirst of all in the south pole. He and Azros hit it off right away and they ran from shop to shop looking at different things.

" He is really something Tara" Zuko said as he watch Azros

"Yeah, he is my whole life now." She exclaimed happily

"I don't mean to pry, but where have you been Tara?" he asked

"Well after I left, I went to a small earth kingdom village to find a ride to the south pole. I actually ran into Jet and he convinced me to stay and I thought I had fallen in love with him so we got married. Then out of no where Azros came along."

"How did you end up back here?' He asked confused

"After a while Jet began to show his real colors, he began to drink and gamble. I tried leaving, but its hard to just up and go with a small baby along for the ride. When Azros turned 5, Jet came home one night, he had been drinking all day and Azros was being a kid, you know loud and hyper. Jet was getting annoyed and he hit him. I flew off the handle, froze Jet to the nearest wall and lets just say I pierced his right nut with an icicle. Told him I was leaving and taking all of the money with me. Azros and I jumped on the first ship out of there. I did not even realize the ship was coming here, nor did I expect to run into you tough guy." She explained punching Zuko in the arm.

Then Azros came running over grabbing hold of his Mom's hand. "Momma, Mr. Iroh said that we can sleep over at the palace tonight. Only if its okay with Mr. Zuko" Azros said happily, looking at Zuko.

"Well of course its alright with me, but you need to ask you mother first." Zuko explained

"Momma?"

"Well..." Katara said thinking, she then looked at Azros, Zuko, and Iroh who were all giving her puppy dog eyes. "Alright" She answered rolling her eyes.

"YES!" they all yelled together

"Thanks mom!" Azros said hugging his mom tightly.

Iroh looked at the sky and realized the sun was beginning to set, "Alright we best get back to the palace."

Zuko looked at Azros and said, "Azros you wanna race?"

"Yeah" Azros said happily

"Ok, Ready, Set, Hey wait I did not say go." Zuko said as he took off after Azros who was already racing down the street, leaving Iroh and Katara walking slowly and shaking their heads.

"I never knew he was so good children." Katara said as she watch Zuko with her son.

"Yes, Zuko has always had a soft spot for small children. He just doesn't like to show it." Iroh said proudly

When they entered the palace, Iroh and Katara followed the sound of Azros and Zuko's laughter to the dinning hall. Both were lounging in two chair, gasping for air, both arguing over who won. Katara could not help but notice her heart flutter at the sight of the two. Cook entered and placed a tray of iced tea on the table. Azros and Zuko downed their glasses and sat back to relax, both with the same look on their faces.

"Your one tough kid Azros." Zuko said with a laugh as he watch the small boy puff out his chest at the complement.

"What do you say, Azros?" Katara reprimanded.

"Hmm, ow thank you." He said with a yawn.

"I believe some one is very tired, Azros come with me, lets got catch some shut eye." Iroh said yawning as well. Katara gave her son a hug and a kiss. He then turned and gave Zuko a big hug good night, then going and following Iroh down the hallway.

Zuko stood from his seat and gestured for Katara to follow him. "Where are we going?" she asked, but her question was ignored. He led her to the courtyard, were night fall could be seen as well as the full moon and the fireflies as they danced around one another. Katara watched the scene with amazement.

"I almost forgot how beautiful the firenation was at night." She said softly as she and Zuko sat down in the soft grass.

"You look good Tara, I've really missed you." He said "I never did stop loving you, you know."

"I've missed you too, Zuko."

"Have you spoken to your brother recently?" He asked

"Yeah, Sokka is forever sending me letters. Aang and Toph came and visited us once or twice." She answered

"Us?" he asked

"Jet, Azros and I."

"Tara, I know I haven't known Azros for that long of a time yet, but if I ever see anyone, jet especially, lay a hand on that boy. I will kill them, even if it was you" He said protectively.

"You were really good with him today" Katara said as she let his words sink in.

"I did it because I know he means a lot to you and I don't know why, but I feel a need to protect him." He explained "He is really a great kid though, you have done a really good job, Tara." He said leaning closer to her, about to kiss her, but she looked away and said "I am real tired, maybe I should go to bed too."

"Ow...okay do you want me give you the room next to Azros." He asked

"Yes please." She answered dryly. Zuko stood and offered her a hand to help her up. She rose and they walked to the room in silence.

LATER THAT NIGHT (F.Y.I. this is Katara's dream)

Flash of light

Her and Zuko are in the bed together. He is kissing her neck with such tenderness. She laced her fingers threw his silk hair. He pulls on her robe which falls open with ease. In no time they are both undressed, Zuko on top of her. Zuko kisses all of her, preparing for what would come next. He positioned himself at her entrance and entered slowly and as gently as he could. She bit into her bottom lip and dug her nails into his shoulders to keep from screaming in pain, she knew it would hurt the first time, but she never thought this much.

Flash of light

She opens the door to Zuko's rooms, where they had shared the intimate moment the night before. The door is barely opened when she sees Mai with her arms laced around Zuko kissing him hungrily as he tries to hold onto the towel around his waist.

Flash of light

She is crying furiously running down the dock. She catches the first ship that she can and is out of the fire nation in no time.

Flash of light

Katara?" Jet says walking up to her. "What are you doing here?" She is in a little earth kingdom village and Jet has just run into her.

Flash of light

"I do" She says, her words coming with no emotion. Jet puts the ring on her finger and she feels no emotion.

Flash of light

"Push honey, come on one more time." The healer tells her and soon enough a screaming baby is place in her arms. He is the most beautiful sight her eyes have ever seen. He has blue eyes like hers and his skin is a few shades lighter than her own, but his hair is the darkest black and comes out straight unlike her own. she then realized something, "You look very much like you father."

Flash of light

CRACK! Jets hand had just made contact with Azros's cheek, striking him to the ground. He son is crying and cowering in fear. "Don't you dare touch my son" She says as she runs to stand in front of her sons fallen form. Jet is now frozen to the wall with her anger.

"That's right he is your son. Because we all know that little bastard will not ever now his real father, when his mom is nothing but a whore." He slurs and that's when you hear the tearing noise of the icicle making contact with his groin.

Flash of light

"Your really good with him" She said to Zuko

"Tara, I know I haven't known Azros for that long of a time yet, but if I ever see anyone, jet especially, lay a hand on that boy. I will kill them, even if it was you" He said protectively.

Then there is a BOOM and a CRACK.

She lurches forward out of her sleep at the sound of the storm. She gets out of bed and walks out of her room, walking to Azros's. She climbs into his bed, "Hmm...Momma, what's going on?" He asks in a sleepy voice

"Nothing, go to sleep baby." She says as she pulls him close and begins to hum like she did when he was little. When his breathing evens out Katara begins to look back over her dream and what it means. She could only come to one conclusion, she had to tell Zuko. She had to tell him the truth, she owed him that much.

She falls asleep that night with one thought on her mind, telling Zuko.

Next day

She come into the dinning hall looking for Zuko, Iroh, or Azros. She found Zuko there, reading paper work and sipping a cup of tea. "Where's Azros?"

"He and my uncle went to the drawing room this morning." He answered her not looking up.

"Ok, my ship for the south pole leaves in two hours." She explained sitting next to him

"What happened last night, Tara. I went to kiss you and you rejected me." He asked looking up from his papers finally and looking her in the eye.

"I can not allow my self to fall for you again Zuko. It took me so long to recover from the hurt last time."

"If you do not remember Tara, you left me. I was the one who was really hurt." He argued

"I only left because you cheated on me, Zuko." She said angrily

"Where was I when this happen, because I sure as hell do not remember cheating on you." He said sounding hurt at the accusation.

"I saw you Zuko. Clear as day, you and mai playing tonsil hockey in your room. I went to your room that day, I left. I opened the door and saw you sharing spit with mai." She said standing up to tower over him.

"That's why you left?" he asked getting up and starting to walking back and forth. "That day I was in my room waiting for you. I decided to take a shower and I came out and there is Mai. I kept telling her to leave, that we were over and I was with you. She kept coming at me and she launched herself at me catching my lips with hers and she kissed me. I tried to push her of but that bitch just clung tighter. When she finally released me, I called my guards and had her removed. I got dressed after and went to your room. That is when you guard told me you had left. I didn't even now why, until now."

"If you had just come after me, Zuko. We would still be together right now and you would know that Azros is your ..." She threw her hand over her mouth to stop herself.

"My what, Katara?" He said his eyes huge

"Your...your son. He's your son. When I left you last time I was pregnant, but I did not know until after I left. When I married Jet, I said it was his but I guess he did the math and realized Azros wasn't his" She said softly

"But we only had sex once, Tara." He said confused

"It only does take one time, Zuko." She said

"You could have come and told me Tara." He said walking up to her and grabbing her upper arm.

"Ow yeah I was just going to come and ring your door bell, 'hey zuko sorry I never told you this but we have a son. I did not think that's what you wanted to hear." She said glaring at him.

"And telling me now makes it better. What am I going to tell my advisors, my people, that I had a son that I did not even know about until now?" Zuko said furrowing his eyebrows

"You could at least say something. I only told you because I realize that you have a right to know." She said shaking off his hold on her arm.

"Don't you think I had a right to know 5 years ago Tara?" He said "I missed his birth, most of his childhood. I am never going to get that back. What do you want me to do Tara?"

"I want you to know, thats all I want."

"Lord Zuko, you have a meeting to be at." an advisor said walking up to him

"I will be in, in a moment please ask the counsil to wait." He said, the man turned and left the room.

"You really should get back to running you country Zuko." Katara said "I took care of Azros for five years on my own, I think I can do it again."

"What are you saying Katara, are you telling me your just going to tell me I have a son than take him from me?"

"No, but I have to do what's best for me and my son. Going back to the Southpole is best for both of us. I am more than willing to let him spend time with you. But you need to put your country first."

"Now I am just like my father?"

"No I did not say that" Katara said slapping her forehead.

"It sure sounded like you did!" He growled at her

"You know what I have a boat to catch, I will have Sokka write you and tell you when I am sending Azros to visit you." She said throwing up her hands and turning to leave

"Ka..."

"Lord Zuko the council cant wait any longer." The advisor said walking into the room again. Zuko turned around and told the man "Just one minute please." He turned back around and sure enough she was gone.

Later aboard the ship

She had run through the palace gathering her son, as well as her belongings. Now she stands at the back of the large ship, looking back at the retreating fire nation. The way the sun hit it made it appear onfire. She held onto Azros's hand as if he was going to vanish. Taking one last look at the firenation she whispered one last good bye, before turning around quickly. She ran straight into an older gentleman.

"Excuse me miss, you see my nephew and I are looking for a young woman and her son, do you know where we might find them." Iroh said turning around and facing her.

"Iroh..." she said the air getting caught in her throat, "Whe...Where is he?" tears now coming down her face.

" At the front of the boat, I believe." He answered as he removed Azros's hand from hers and she took off running head long past crew members and other passengers aboard the ship. Ocean water sprayed up and landed on her, but she did not care. She raced past the deck house and rounded the corner, there on the tip of the boat stood Zuko, he looked out at the ocean. His back was to her, his hair and clothes blew following the direction of the wind.

She approached him silently her breathing becoming slow and jagged. She stopped two feet behind him. He turned an faced her, he crossed the distance between them and took hold of her hand.

" So you think that if you come after me now , and say you love me and you love our son that I will fall weak at the knees, fall into your arms, and cry like a blubbering idiot. Then tell you I still love you and I will stay in the firenation and we can raise our son together. " She said starring up into his amber eyes.

"Yes to all of the above, but one this Tara, you don't need to cry." He said wiping her tears.

"Oh, yes, yes I do." she said leaning forward and kissing him. The tears started to come faster.

"MOMMA!" they both heard, they separated and looked down to see Azros, big eyed, staring up at his mom. They all fell silent. Katara and Zuko starred dumbly at Azros, at a lose for words. Luckily for them Iroh was very good at taking charge of the moment.

"Come on Azros lets go get a snack, while your mother and father get done with their talk." He said putting a hand on Azros's shoulder and steered the boy away from his parents. Azros looked back over his shoulder a look of shock on his face, "Father?"

Katara and Zuko let out a soft laugh, before diving back into finishing their kiss.

The End

This is the revised version of Apples. I decided I did not really like the ending so I rethought it. I hope you guys like it Please leave comments and tell me which Version of Apples is better love you lots Bunzilla894


End file.
